mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gloriosa Daisy/Galeria
Legend of Everfree Conhecendo Gloriosa e Timber Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa welcomes campers to Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introducing herself EG4.png Gloriosa "your friendly camp and nature guide" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introduces Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber Spruce acting cool EG4.png Timber "always be invited to fun things" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png Timber "except hike near the rock quarry" EG4.png Timber Spruce "that's off limits" EG4.png Gloriosa "your options are wide open" EG4.png Gloriosa "the very best week of your lives" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "done!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "of course!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "naturally!" EG4.png Gloriosa "I do make a mean sugar cookie" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "walking sticks for everyone!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Timber Spruce "literally never done that" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I'll be taking requests" EG4.png Timber Spruce looking off-screen EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "The camp gift! Of course!" EG4.png Timber Spruce annoyed "really?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "yes, really" EG4.png Timber Spruce talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "every year, campers work together" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy aside "why it's so important" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "you all seem like" EG4.png Gloriosa "certain you'll come up with something" EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Arrumando as barracas Timber "speaking of leaving things behind" EG4.png Timber Spruce announcing tent assignments EG4.png Gloriosa shaking her head at Timber EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Filthy Rich vai ao acampamento Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy checking her clipboard EG4.png Gloriosa "go over some camp safety rules" EG4.png Gloriosa "let me know if you need anything!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy hears Filthy Rich EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy greeting Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa pushes Filthy Rich to his limo EG4.png Gloriosa "camp is just getting started!" EG4.png Filthy Rich "just taking in the scenery" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy vs. Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa "look around when camp is over" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy narrows her eyes EG4.png Filthy Rich checking his watch EG4.png Filthy Rich climbs inside his limo EG4.png Gloriosa watches Filthy's limo drive away EG4.png Gloriosa looking nervous at Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Gloriosa explains who Filthy Rich is EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "put away your things" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy welcoming campers EG4.png Sunset e Gloriosa se encontram Sunset Shimmer bumps into Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Sunset Shimmer puts a hand on Gloriosa's arm EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "what did you say?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "didn't say anything" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking back at Snips and Snails EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "did you need something?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "if there is anything I can do" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy says "I've got this!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy says "I've got this!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "thanks, I'm good" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy walks away from Sunset Shimmer EG4.png Piér deu erro Gloriosa Daisy explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "I suggest we close down the dock" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I'm sure it won't have to be" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "just needs to be patched up" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy says "I've got this!" again EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Applejack suggests building a new dock EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy loves Applejack's idea EG4.png Timber "wouldn't want you guys to miss out" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy getting mad at Timber Spruce EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow Dash giving a rousing speech EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy smug "looks like it's settled" EG4.png Historias de terror e Marshmallow Gloriosa "Everyone, get cleaned up" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Gaia Everfree Gloriosa Daisy's eyes appear in the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "didn't mean to scare you!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thinking of an excuse EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "took the scenic route" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "the forest is beautiful at night" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "time to head to your tents" EG4.png Snips approaching Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Snips forgot his toothbrush EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy a little grossed out EG4.png Snails "I'm scared of the dark!" EG4.png Snails cowering next to Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Gloriosa vai pegar cobertores para Applejack Gloriosa appears to assist Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Twilight "Applejack just fell into the lake!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy worried about Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "need warm towels, dry clothes" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy says "I've got this!" yet again EG4.png Gloriosa trouxe cobertores para Applejack Shadowy figure entering the camp mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy entering the camp mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I was looking for you!" EG4.png Gloriosa giving towels and dry clothes to Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy giving Applejack a new hat EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy notices the state of the mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in the messy camp cafeteria EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "don't worry about it" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Sunset Shimmer hear Sandalwood EG4.png Sandalwood "I kicked my beanbag into the lake!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's eye twitching EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I'll get you another one!" EG4.png Derpy "I'm all out of arrows!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "new arrows coming right up!" EG4.png Timber Spruce entering the camp mess hall EG4.png Timber Spruce whispering "Filthy Rich is back" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy whispering "absolutely not!" EG4.png Gloriosa touches Sunset's arm as she walks past EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looks where Gloriosa touched her EG4.png Lanternas Personalizadas CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Timber e Gloriosa escondem algo Gloriosa Daisy storming out of the lakehouse EG4.png Gloriosa está por trás de tudo Gloriosa appears before Sunset and Twilight EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy emerging from the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "it's all me" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy giving a wicked grin EG4.png Sunset and Twilight shocked to see Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "trying to scare everyone away" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "never try to scare anyone away" EG4.png Memorias de Gloriosa Gloriosa Daisy and Filthy Rich in Gloriosa's office EG4.png Filthy Rich "I own the land now" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy feeling defeated EG4.png Gloriosa "my great grandparents founded this place" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "been in our family for generations!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "you have to let the camp stay!" EG4.png Filthy Rich "turning it into a spa resort" EG4.png Filthy Rich "line my pockets with more money" EG4.png Filthy Rich "than this camp ever could?" EG4.png Filthy Rich "I don't think so" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy pleading with Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy starting to get desperate EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just need a little more time!" EG4.png Filthy agrees to give Gloriosa Daisy more time EG4.png Filthy Rich "I'll give you 'til the end of the month" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy breaking down in sorrow EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy crying at her office desk EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy crying in the waterfall grotto EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy despondent "what'll I do?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's tears fall into the water EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy notices the magic in the sky EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking up at the trail of magic EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy following the trail of magic EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy exploring the rock quarry EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy running into the cave EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy squeezing past the boulders EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy stumbling into the cave EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy coughing from the dust EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in complete awe EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy approaching the geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy about to touch the geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy activates the magic geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's hand stuck on the geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy falls back onto a bed of vines EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking at the bed of vines EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy controlling five magic geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I know what they can do!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I can control their power now!" EG4.png Timber Spruce suspicious of Gloriosa's magic EG4.png Timber Spruce "you don't know that for sure!" EG4.png Timber Spruce angrily dismisses Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy stops Timber Spruce from leaving EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "it's being taken away!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "if this has to be our last week here" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "whatever it takes to make it count!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy feeling sorry for Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy uses her magic on Derpy's boat EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy made a huge mistake EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Trixie and Micro Chips EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking into the distance EG4.png Gloriosa sees boulders blocking the river current EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy uses her magic on the boulders EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber arguing in the lakehouse EG4.png Timber Spruce "I had to tell them something" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just wish you didn't tell them" EG4.png Timber Spruce "this is all too much for you!" EG4.png Sunset finishes viewing Gloriosa's memories EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy pulls her arm away EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking shocked EG4.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy gets backed into a corner EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "another problem somewhere else!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "how do you know what I was doing" EG4.png Gloriosa "how do you know about the magic?" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "I can see things" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "because I have magic, too" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "and so do our friends" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sinisterly confident EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy confident "I got this" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "use it to save my camp" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just need more power!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy reaches for the last two geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy grabs the last two geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy uses her magic on Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Gloriosa extracts the last two geodes from the spire EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy brings the seven geodes together EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's geode necklace morphing EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's geode necklace takes a new form EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy overflowing with magic power EG4.png Vines wrapping around Gloriosa Daisy's feet EG4.png Vine-like leggings appear on Gloriosa's feetEG4.png Vines wrapping around Gloriosa Daisy's torso EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy starting to transform EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's vine-like tiara shining bright EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's new appearance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy with glowing green eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy with piercing tar-like eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's new form fully revealed EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy starts floating forward EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "we're not on the same page" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy leaving the crystal cave EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy uses her magic on the cave entrance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sealing the cave entrance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy seals up the cave entrance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy floating into the Everfree Forest EG4.png Gaia Everfree contra as Mane 7 Gloriosa Daisy floats toward the camp EG4.png Snips and Snails feign innocence as Gloriosa floats by EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa appears at Camp Everfree EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa "attention, campers!" EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa making an announcement EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa "but don't worry" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy maniacal "I've got this" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy clawing into the ground EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking sinister EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sitting on a throne of vines EG4.png Gloriosa starts singing We Will Stand For Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy pointing to her necklace EG4.png Close-up on Gloriosa Daisy's sinister grin EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy outstretching her arms EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "gather close in my protection" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy singing "we will stand" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's magic power building EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy unleashing her power EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy touching the camp totem pole EG4.png Gloriosa causes vines to grow over the totem pole EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy stroking Starlight's chin EG4.png Vines follow Gloriosa Daisy as she walks forward EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa approaches the mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy threatening the campers EG4.png Gloriosa encloses the camp mess hall in vines EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy singing "forever free" EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy grabs Timber Spruce's axe EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Timber Spruce EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy traps Timber's hand in brambles EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sings as Timber rises off the ground EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's magic continues to build EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Brambles covering the screen EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy manipulating the plants EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy singing "trust in me" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "this is for your own good" EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa creating gentle magic EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy singing "every lovely bloom" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy singing "designed to defend" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy casting her magic on the flower EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy singing "let them come" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy singing "just let them try!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy stepping onto the camp sundial EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy standing atop the camp sundial EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "written into the history pages" EG4.png| Gloriosa Daisy rising into the air EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power builds even further EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy creating even more brambles EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy exerting more of her power EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy prevents the campers from escaping EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy glaring angrily at Pinkie Pie EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looks down at Pinkie and Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy using her magic on Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy continues to menace the campers EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy traps more campers in vine domes EG4.png Gloriosa's wall of brambles grows even higher EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy lands back on the sundial EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "why are you fighting me?!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy becoming more insane EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I'm doing this for you!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sweetly "to the spa?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy furious "to the spa?!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power goes out of control EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy using her magic on Rainbow Dash EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy becoming a human plant EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I appreciate your concern" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy enraged "I got this!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy growing more powerful EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power continues to grow EG4.png Gloriosa's dome of brambles starts to close EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Timber looking up at Gloriosa EG4.png Vines start to cover Gloriosa Daisy's body EG4.png Vines are ripped away from Gloriosa's body EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy screaming in agony EG4.png Geodes floating away from Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce regaining consciousness EG4.png Timber Spruce looks over at Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce running over to Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce trying to wake Gloriosa up EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy regaining consciousness EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy disoriented "what happened?" EG4.png Timber Spruce comforting Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce hugging Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce glancing up at Twilight EG4.png Twilight watches Timber and Gloriosa reconcile EG4.png Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy standing on the camp dock EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking up at the sky EG4.png Timber Spruce appears next to Gloriosa EG4.png Timber Spruce puts an arm around Gloriosa EG4.png Timber and Gloriosa looking out at the water EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce overjoyed EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber starting to dance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "helping us raise enough money" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy barely containing her excitement EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "save Camp Everfree!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thanking the Rainbooms EG4.png Gloriosa "asked for help in the first place" EG4.png My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights Issue #1 Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 2.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 3.jpg Livro Legend of Everfree 480x351bb.jpg 480x351bb1.jpg 480x351bb2.jpg 1245893 safe equestria+girls princess+luna princess+celestia principal+celestia vice+principal+luna spoiler-colon-legend+of+everfre.png 1245985 safe equestria+girls sunset+shimmer spoiler-colon-legend+of+everfree legend+of+everfree blind gloriosa+daisy legend+of+eve.jpeg.jpg 1246040 safe solo equestria+girls magic spoiler-colon-legend+of+everfree legend+of+everfree gaia+everfree legend+of+everfree+–+sav.jpeg.jpg 1245924 safe twilight+sparkle equestria+girls sunset+shimmer spoiler-colon-legend+of+everfree legend+of+everfree gaia+everfree lege.png 1245887 safe solo equestria+girls magic spoiler-colon-legend+of+everfree legend+of+everfree gaia+everfree legend+of+everfree+–+sav.jpeg.jpg App Equestria Girls Fulel.png Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy Equestria Girls app.png Image by gouhlsrule-da7i71t.jpg|Corpo da Gloriosa Daisy Miscellaneous Hasbro Entertainment Plan 2016 - Storytelling & Content.jpg Largemal.png|Cutie Mark de Glorisa no My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights Issue #1 Oie transparent (8).png|Cutie Mark de Gloriosa no App Yayomg-legend-of-everfree-quiz.jpg|Foto dela no antigo site de MLPEG junto com Twilight, Rairty, Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie Artes oficiais Fulel.png Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy Equestria Girls app.png Old Gloriosa.png|Primeira versão de Gloriosa Daisy Categoria:Galerias de personagens Categoria:Galerias